Carta a Lily Evans
by mogoca.gomez
Summary: One Shot Es un capitulo de la historia de Severus y Lily ¿Que hubiera pasado si Severus llevara un diario? ¿Que hubiera pasado si Lily no se enamora de James? ¿Que hubiera pasado si Severus revela sus sentimientos a Lily? Descubre lo en este One Shot de Lily Evans y Severus Snape Un final muy apropiado para una pareja perfecta eso es simplemente lo que intento implementar


Una mañana a solo dos días del 14 de Febrero a Severus se le ocurrió una magnifica idea de crearle una carta a Lily para decirle cuanto la amaba cuando de repente le llega un paquete con un mensaje que decía:

-Severus te compre un cuaderno que me encanto te lo mande con esta lechuza se llama Lover la mía esta enferma espero me la puedas cuidar una semana Cuídate mucho hijo que tengas un Buen Año escolar Te quiero-  
Atte. Tu Madre  
P.D. Salúdame a Lily

-Genial- Pensó Severus –Lo que me faltaba que mi madre haga que le hable a Lily-salió del gran salón hacia su dormitorio rezongando de vez en cuando hasta que pensó – Lo puedo usar como diario así canalizare todos mis sentimientos en este cuaderno.  
-Empezare Hoy creo que es hora de liberarme de tantos sentimientos que tengo en mi corazón- Dijo Severus emocionado

_**12 de Febrero**__  
_Es una noche fría casi vísperas del 14 de Febrero y sin pensar en nada mas me Meto a la cama pensando en ella en como ella lo es todo para mi si tan solo ella se diera cuenta que esto no es un juego si tan tolo ella se diera cuenta que la Amo que la quiero con Toda mi Alma. Tenia mis dudas al Principio no les diré que no y era muy joven cuando la vi por Primera vez pero solo me hizo falta una Chispa para que creciera algo dentro de mi un Fuego infinito que Arde cada que estoy cerca de ella y sin importar lo que yo haga no puedo controlar mi impulso de ir a besarla desearía correr tan rápido para tal vez así olvidarla y sacarla de mis pensamientos porque el pensar o suponer que nunca seré Correspondido me crispa los nervios se acerca el día de san Valentín desearía demostrarle lo que siento pero creo que este 14 de Febrero e decidido hablar con ella sobre mis sentimientos escribiendo una carta es una de las mejores cosas que e intentado escribir y creo que lo are.

_**13 de Febrero**__  
_Falta poco para el 14 de Febrero solo un día estoy nervioso no se que hacer hoy hable con ella le dije que tenia una sorpresa para ella mañana pero aun no he escrito su carta ¿Que es lo que are? No tengo idea de cómo describir lo que siento sin parecer un Idiota odio ser yo mismo el tonto y oscuro Severus Snape quisiera tener un mejor aspecto mas musculoso mas lindo para estar al lado de ella para no avergonzarla para que se sienta agusto a mi lado para que se sienta sana y salva solo que soy muy poco para ella no puedo simplemente no puedo creo que dormiré y solo cerrare los ojos para descansar y pensar en ella en cuanto la amo en cuanto la aprecio y cuanto la deseo tener a mi lado entonces descansare…

_**14 de Febrero Día de San Valentín  
**_Bueno ya es Día de san Valentín y no e podido escribir la carta creo que estoy perdido pensé que iniciar este diario me ayudaría entrar en razón con los sentimientos que siento hacia Lily lo único que hice es que me sintiera un completo inútil creyendo que un Tonto diario me iba a ayudar No puedo mas Simplemente Ya no puedo tirare esto a la Basura Adiós estúpido Diario.

Severus se levanta de la mesa y mete el diario en su bolso le Tocaba Pociones en el cual estaba junto con los alumnos de Gryffindor en donde el se supone que entregaría la carta a Lily devastado no iba asistir pero tenia que ir ¿Que se supone que le iba a decir a Lily? ¿Le tendría que declarar su amor frente a frente? ¿La tenia que ignorar? Eran las únicas preguntas de Severus llega a la clase Toma asiento y espera a que empiece.

-Hola Severus- dice Lily al pasar al lado de Severus  
-Ho- Hola- Dice Severus sin mirarla  
-Feliz san Valentín- Dice Lily mirando desde su silla  
-Igual- Igualmente- Dice Severus

Se puso tan nervioso que llamo la atención de su peor enemigo en la lucha por el amor de Lily de nada más y nada menos que de James Potter

-Lloricus ¿tratando de conquistar a la niña mas hermosa de Gryffindor?- Dice James Potter dándole una palmada en la espalda a Severus y dándole una sonrisita sarcástica  
-Cállate james solo lo estoy saludando el ni siquiera me hablo fui Yo así que Ya déjalo en Paz- Dice Lily enojada

Severus se puso furioso con james porque siempre era lo mismo se burlaba de el enfrente de ella del amor de su vida y que podía hacer si Severus le contestaba era aun peor para el. Severus se levanto de su asiento tomo su libro de pociones y se retiro de la clase. Al salir escucho que Lily le grito pero no entendió nada y decidió irse a las afueras del castillo en el lago recargado de un árbol.

En el lago Severus estaba repasando su libro de pociones corrigiendo algunas que ya había hecho y poniendo las instrucciones correctas para que la poción fuera exitosa escucho un hermoso tarareo acercándose a lo que el rápidamente guardo su libro y trepo al árbol a lo que escucho que el tarareo se acercaba mas hasta que llego un punto que ceso  
-Te vi trepar al árbol Severus- Dice una sonriente Lily  
- Lo siento Lily pensé que era james y compañía- Dice Severus jadeante después de bajar del árbol  
-Severus se te olvido algo en el salón- Dice Lily sonrojada sosteniendo el Diario de Severus

Severus se quedo sin habla ¿Que había hecho? ¿Había sido tan estúpido para dejar ese tonto diario en su asiento? ¿Lo habrá leído? ¿Lo leyó james y sirius? O por dios DI ALGO SEVERUS!  
Muchas gracias, Lily ¿Lo leíste?- Pregunto agarrando el Diario de la hermosa mano de Lily  
Te alegrara saber que No lo leí- Le dice Lily sonriendo. Pero ¿Porque Lily sonreía y estaba sonrojada? ¿Estas segura Lily?- Insistiendo Severus para aclarar su cabeza.  
Si segura Yo no lo Leí- Cuando Lily pronuncio esas palabras en el tono mas extraño del mundo el universo de Severus se desvaneció por completo Sabia que había sido James y compañía de eso no había duda así que era la hora de enfrentar todos sus temores sentía que esa chispa que recorría su cuerpo se empezaba a encender a ser un Fuego tan vivo que ni el pudo controlar los minutos pasaban rápidamente ahí estaban uno frente al otro sin decirse nada sin pronunciarse una palabra mirándose directo a los ojos sintiendo que el fuego lo quemaba hasta arder fue cuando por fin Severus pudo moverse lentamente hacia Lily agarrándole la mano se acerco aun mas a ella y le pronuncio las palabras que tanto quería decirle: -Te Amo Lily Evans y Siempre te e Amado- Severus con algunas lagrimas en los ojos sabia que había sido el momento perfecto el simplemente sabia que había hecho lo mejor para los dos.

Lily sonriendo sonrojada le salió una lagrima que escurría por su mejilla y antes que cayera Severus le limpio suavemente la mejilla viéndola directamente a los ojos sabiendo que este iba a ser el mejor momento de su vida Lily se acerca y se recarga en el hombro de Severus el abrazándola en respuesta simplemente disfrutando el momento hasta que Lily rompe el silencio y dice suavemente en el oído de Severus:  
-Esperaba que me dijeras esto desde hace tanto Tiempo, lo ansiaba con toda mi alma no sabes como me alegra que yo sea todo para ti- Haciendo una pausa sin dejar de abrazarse lo mira a los ojos y dice: -Así como tu lo eres para mi Severus Te Amo y no Quiero perderte nunca, yo pensaba que no era lo suficiente buena para ti y no me da miedo decirlo Te amo Severus simplemente te amo y eres toda…- Sin dejarla terminar Lily es Interrumpida por Severus con un beso, ese beso que habían esperado tanto, sin mas los dos se dejaron llevar con el beso que unió dos Almas, dos corazones y dos fuegos tan intensos que ardieron juntos en el Atardecer

Al Final de todo Severus se dio cuenta que no era necesario hacer una carta, lo que en verdad era necesario era enfrentar los problemas a una lado y decir las cosas de frente y no dejarse llevar por las demás personas.

Los años escolares que restaban Lily y Severus fortalecieron su Amor sin importar si todos los vigilaban si todos los apuntaban ellos tenían una vida por delante y eran completamente felices eran inseparables a pesar de estar en casa diferentes ellos sabían que eran almas gemelas ellos sabían que eran lo mejor que tenían en toda su vida y ese 14 de Febrero nunca lo olvidaron, y se preguntaran ¿Qué paso con el Diario? Severus quería tirarlo porque seguía pensando que James lo había leído y no quería nada que james hubiera tocado por otro lado Lily le dijo la verdad James nunca toco el diario todo fue imaginación de Severus así que llegaron a la conclusión de quedárselo Lily lo tiene guardado en el ropero de su nueva casa y al leerlo después de alguna discusión sabe que el amor de Severus es tan puro y que nunca se atrevería a Jugar con ella el todo lo que hace es mantenerla Sana y Salvo como el prometió.

Severus se tienen que enfrentar a uno de sus mayores miedos y

para ello tiene que luchar por su sueño sin

Importar lo que pase.

*Esta historia participa en el Concurso 'Recordando una amistad'*


End file.
